


The Static Speaks My Name

by imagine_hamburr



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Cats, Downfall AU, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of Suicide, Sweet Moments, The Cat Lady AU, mentions of depression, overcoming depression, sad angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_hamburr/pseuds/imagine_hamburr
Summary: Alexander Hamilton lives alone in a two bedroom apartment in New York.He used to have a family, just like everyone else.A loving husband, And two darling children.But sometimes, Life gets in the way of happiness.It lets in unfriendly parasites.Parasites that want to swallow you up whole into nothing...And sometimes Life will open doors to the unknown spectral being, that should never be opened.----------------------------------------A story based off of Harvester Games 'The Cat Lady' and 'Downfall'





	1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: THIS STORY IS NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART. IT CONTAINS THEMES OF DEPRESSION, SUICIDE, DEATH, VIOLENCE, AND CANCER**

_**IF I TRIGGER YOU, ANGER YOU, OR UPSET YOU IN ANYWAY PLEASE STOP READING IMMEDIATELY** _

__

__


	2. Death Doesn't Discriminate

_**My name is Alexander Hamilton.** _

The shades whistled in the sleepy afternoon, the small living room dismantled as rain could be heard hitting against the roof.

_**I live alone in this old two bedroom apartment.** _

The sound of a clock ticked, a blare of static noise stitched into the ticking thunder would interrupt the dizzying melody.

_**I rarely go outside.** _

Battered pictures tilted against the wall, a mirror covered with a white sheet as some photos remained cut up on the floor.

_**Some would say its a lonely life.** _

Dirt could be clearly seen on the floorboards, the carpet stained as moths fluttered around a lamp.

_**But I don't like people's company.** _

Alex sat in front of the television, antennas crooked as black and white particles danced and swerved across the glass screen.

_**Not lately anyways.** _

Black ink scribbled across a scrap of paper, the ink bleeding through with stained teardrops.

**_I was not like this before._ **

Alex sniffled, ink splatters on his arms and hands as his eyes were rimmed with pink.

**_I used to be happy._ **

A reddish exterior foamed around his eyes as well, possibly from crying and lack of sleep.

**_I used to be in love._ **

Alex was rocking his body softly, an empty bottle of pills knocked over next to him.

**_I used to have a family._ **

Blue pills were scattered across the floor, only half of them remaining.

**_They're all gone._ **

Alex's hand trembled, pen in hand skirting slightly off the page.

**_But that doesn't matter now._ **

His fingers spread across the ground as he fumbled for the pills, fingers picking them up as he tossed them into his mouth.

**_Because, I just swallowed a handful of pills._ **

Alex let out a sputtered choke as he dry swallowed the rest of the pills, His entire body trembling now.

**_Legal of course, prescribed by my doctor for my sleeping problems._ **

Alex began to scratch his inked arms, to which old scars and scabs lined his skin.

_**But, Im not sure how many I have taken.** _

Alex slowly fell forward, sweaty hands palming desperately to write as his letters showed up scraggly and sharp.

_**The room is starting to spin, melt, into a blurry sight.** _

His eyes dilated, breathing mismatched as he began to convulse, body stiffing up.

**I can't read between the lines anymore.**

Alex's fingers loosened, his muscles fighting to finish the note as tear drops dripped from Alex's cheeks, unable to stop.

**_I can't think._ **

Alex's chest seemed to have stop its up and down motion, a small breath escaping his mouth.

_**I can't breath.** _

Alex leaned forward, slowly, a shaking hand gripping his heart.

_**My heart is slowing down.** _

Alex let out a shutter, looking up into the static screen of the television.

_**Any second now, I will be dead.** _

A moth fluttered near his ear, landing on the static screen as Alex went still.

_**I feel calm.** _

Alex watched the moth brash its grey wings, unable to breath.

_**Im ready for it.** _

His body became limp, muscles giving up as his brain closed the curtains to reality.

_**I only have one thing to say now,** _

Alex closed his eyes, noises echoing into a white wash of nothingness.

_**Thanks for nothing.** _

And succumbed to a gentle death.

 _ **Goodbye**_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not edited this fully. I will do it later.


	3. Miss Missing You

A fading light sharpened itself in the day, a washed out New York background coming into play.

Birds sang in the distance, Alex squinting his eyes through the morning mist.

A small figure of a boy could be seen, sitting on the concrete steps of a coffee shop.

A past life was opening in the darkness of death, to which memories mixed with a grasp of life.

_**When I first laid eyes upon you,** _

"Hi!" Alex chimed, The boy jumping a bit at his sudden greeting.

_**I knew you were the one.** _

"Oh...H-Hello..." The boy murmured, a bouquet of white  
flowers in his arms.

_**The one who needed me.** _

"Whatcha' doing here?" Alex asked, tilting his head at the skinny boy.

The boy looked down at the ground, avoiding Alex's eyes.

_**And the one who I needed.** _

"Im...waiting, for my Grandma..." The boy replied.

"She's eating inside."

Alex gave him a confused look.

"Why aren't you waiting inside, then?" Alex asked, taking a seat next to the boy.

"I...I don't want to smell food..." The boy replied as he had peeled off a few petals, small white bits falling to the concrete.

"Why?"

The boy gave Alex a glare.

"Do you always question random strangers?" He bit back, Alex giving a small smirk.

"Not really...Only to the cute ones."

The boy bit his bottom lip at this, shying away from Alex's gaze once more.

Alex looked to the flower petals on the ground.

"Nice flowers." He complimented.

"Thank you. I love...love flowers. Especially red ones..." The boy sighed sweetly.

Alex shifted.

"Do you...live around here?" He questioned.

"No, Do you?"

"Yeah, We moved here from the Caribbean."

The boy looked at Alex.

"Really? Thats so cool..."

"So? Where are you from?" Alex asked.

The boy hummed a bit, thinking.

"Nothing special...Im from New Jersey." The boy murmured.

"You're American? Cool." Alex cooed.

There was a short silence between the two, the boy kicking his legs slowly as he continued to look down at the ground.

Heat waves shuttered in the air, making the memory hotter than it seemed.

Alex looked up finally.

"Hey, do you like cats?"

The boy's eyes lit up, looking Alex right in the eye.

"I...I love cats. I plan on having one when Im older..."

The boy smiled at the glimpse of the mere future.

"One with fur as black as night."

Alex tilted his head.

"Well, I know a place...Where cats go to _die_." Alex said in a warning tone, eyes intense.

The boy gasped at this, curiosity in his eyes.

"Really? Where is it?"

Alex grinned and stood up.

"Right up the street on the left...I can take you there if you want,"

"Im not...sure...If I can leave...And, I...I don't even know you." The boy replied.

Alex offered his hand out.

"Im Alexander. Alexander Hamilton. Friends call me Alex."

The boy stared at the hand in front of him, hesitant to take the gesture.

"Im Aaron. Aaron Burr." Aaron answered.

_**And thats when it happened...** _

"Well, Aaron, About that place...There's also some really nice red flowers near it."

Aaron looked up to Alex, taking a glance over his shoulder,

"I suppose...Grandma, won't mind...I mean...We can go..."

Aaron stood up, placing the white flowers down on the concrete.

"Just for a little while."

_**When our destinies intertwined and became one,** _

Alex smiled, Aaron returning the favor.

_**My beautiful Aaron,** _

"Alright, follow me..." Alex smirked, taking Aaron's hand in his.

_**My beautiful Aaron Burr...** _

The white petals were picked up by a gentle breeze, one that descended into purgatory.

_**I miss you.** _


End file.
